


You, Me and the Gadgets

by tittianamaslany (dancercofd)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancercofd/pseuds/tittianamaslany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Straight up tell me about Holtzmann at home with her cat making ghostbusting equipment out of her kitchen appliances and dancing to 80’s music</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me and the Gadgets

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kate McKinnon has a cat named Nino and he is also Holtzmann’s cat you cannot convince me otherwise

Holtzmann gently guided a copper wire into a red tube with a pair of dirty yellow pliers. She had pulled the copper from an unwound piece in the back of her refrigerator, and it was the last piece she needed for her latest creation. 

She was sitting on a wooden bar stool bent over a rolling kitchen island. At 450 square feet, her New York studio didn’t have room for much. It had a mattress propped up on 8 milk cartons in the corner of the room, a tall dresser with clothes popping out of every drawer, and the island that doubled as a table rolled into the middle the room. It was minimal, but she liked it that way. There was plenty of room to tinker.

In the corner opposite the bed sat a large gray box that had metallic paper glued crisply to it. The paper had been delicately painted to resemble a circuit board, with small green lines and golden squares on the sides. A small rubber mat sat outside with two silver bowls adjacent holding food and water.

As the copper wire hit the red tube a small spark popped from the gadget and it whirred to life. She mumbled a quick “fuck yeah” under her breath, grinning at the glowing disk on the table. She had been working on new gadgets at home more recently, realizing that the sounds of construction outside her window were easier to listen to than Kevin trying to answer the phone some days. She stood up from the table, shaking her legs out and thrusting her hips toward the table to stretch her lower back. She smiled brightly as her large cat, Nino, made a leap onto the stool behind her, then to the table in front of her.

She stretched her hands out toward the cat and rubbed his sides while he closed his eyes and purred affectionately. Nino opened his eyes and began to bat at the loose strap of Holtzmann’s bright green overalls. She watched adoringly, not even wincing when he caught a bit of the exposed skin on her chest.

Despite her erratic nature, Holtzmann had a soft spot for the cat, which had crawled onto her 6th story fire escape one day and decided to stay. She loved his quick companionship and his comfort around all of the devices that were strewn around at any given time. She batted back and forth with him a few more times, her eyes getting wider as she ducked her head close to his face and then pulled back quickly, her favorite game.

The cat meowed loudly as she stepped away from the table. “It’s shower time, I’m sorry buddy. It’s been…” she thought back and realized she couldn’t remember her last shower. “…too long,” she finished.

The cat trotted dutifully behind her as Holtzmann ditched the corduroy coveralls next to the bed, slipping off her mismatching socks and her safety goggles onto the floor. Her swatted at them and narrowly missed getting hit by the wristband that she purposely flung in his direction. She laughed lightly and grabbed her phone from the bed. Holtz hated showering without music on – she truthfully hated doing anything without music, but after her neighbor had walked in to ask her to turn it down and caught her with her face hidden between another woman’s legs, she had stuck to silence more often. She walked into the bathroom nodding her head to the beat of a song she was singing lightly until Blondie’s “Call Me” filled the small tiled room. 

She placed the phone in a cup near the edge of the shower, close enough to hear but far enough away to avoid getting wet. Nino followed her into the bathroom and took his usual place sitting on the toilet seat while she cranked the water as hot as it would go and stepped in. Using her shampoo bottle as a mic, Holtzmann rocked along to song after song of her favorite playlist, including and air guitar solo during “Take on Me” and a shoulder-shaking rendition of “Big Yellow Taxi.” She occasionally popped a hand out from the curtain to fling water at the cat as he started at her, horrified that she would consider this fun. Nino busied himself clawing lightly at the shower curtain while Holtzmann stepped in front of the bathroom mirror and scruffed the towel through her hair and then around her body. The large cat jumped in the sink in front of her and rubbed against the Holtzmann’s stomach.

She smiled down brightly at him as “Wake Me Up Before You Go Go” chimed from the corner of the room. “It’s just you and me,” she whispered. “And the gadgets,” she added. That was how she liked it.


End file.
